dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Press Start Together
Press Start Together is an original song written by DAGames. Lyrics (Intro) I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down (Verse 1) I feel the maniac coming down It's almost like a renegade is coming And I'm wearing the crown And the insomnia's dropping in It's starting to encourage my insanity When can we begin? Keep the good vibes coming Keep on time, I'm running I'm on a roll, you can't stop me now 'Cause we're all set, we just gotta believe And we'll be there I'm ready to bare everything (Pre-Chorus) So, now step into the ether Delving deeper I believe we're on the verge of absolution Together a solution Holding onto anything As long as it's your everything (I'm ready to bare everything) But, on the road throughout a masterpiece (Like the sky is the limit) Don't forget you have a handicap to help you release Your very own inner potential (To see it fall down) Essential credential Press start, we'll do it together (Chorus) What are you waiting for? It's not the end anymore As long as we ride together Now listen up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down It's time now you have grown Mind blown But, it's not a party if you're on your own So come on up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down (Press start together!) (Verse 2) The mass began to colonize Almost like we sat behind a steering wheel And we were derailed Yeah, we began to realize The path we took became a saving grace And yet we thought we had failed All the terrain makes it Hard to remain within it Do this alone and you might feel the pain There's no shame, 'cause when playing the game I will be there So, together we'll bare everything (Pre-Chorus) So, now step into the ether Delving deeper I believe we're on the verge of absolution Together a solution Holding onto anything As long as it's your everything (I'm ready to bare everything) But, on the road throughout a masterpiece (Like the sky is the limit) Don't forget you have a handicap to help you release Your very own inner potential (To see it fall down) Essential credential Press start, we'll do it together! (Chorus) What are you waiting for? It's not the end anymore As long as we ride together Now listen up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down It's time now you have grown Mind blown But, it's not a party if you're on your own So come on up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down (Bridge) I can't do it alone To reclaim the throne I'm not made of stone It's a game I cannot play I'm further from prone To these catacombs With you we are bold So we'll get up there today This way to the clouds Scream it loud Wear it proud These are the hands we were born with So, why not resolve this? And if ahead we're caught in a landslide A stronghold genocide As warriors we ride You complete me You exceed me We made this path for ourselves So pave the way for me We're coming home If you can hear that I'm near Let me give this out to you This might be new to your journey Better hurry to the hand that'll feed you It might save you from the pace you left behind But in hindsight, I'm your flashlight So, lemme flash you to the end as we take flight This fight'll never end, never independent On a road not traveled with descendants of dread Don't end up dead You get knocked down, but I'm here I will lend my hand with yours Get on up, through the door Who's the key? Where's the key? We're the key! Now walk with me! You just gotta believe You'll only see what true treasure will happen to be It's the heart of the cards We're strong no bars Press start together! (Chorus) What are you waiting for? It's not the end anymore As long as we ride together Now listen up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down It's time now you have grown Mind blown But, it's not a party if you're on your own So come on up! I build it up, like the sky is the limit To see it fall down (Outro) You complete me You exceed me We made this path for ourselves So pave the way for me I'm coming home! I'm ready to bare everything So, we press start together! Category:DAGames Music